My world
by Specilizeninjas4EVER
Summary: A girl from new york is sucked into a vortex that leads to the world of NARUTO! there she meets team 7 and more! and will she meet the guy of her dreams... sasukeXoc
1. Chapter 1

Yo yall tis me Demonvamp with this story of mine, it uses mi real name but most of the stuff said is not REAL! Just incase your wondering!

Disclamer: I DO OWN NARUTO!YAY! lawyers show up hehehe I was just kidding! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All I own from Naruto are a few posters a necklace and vol.1,2,3! Please R&R!

My world

Chapter one: Welcome to my life….

A lot of people think im just a normal girl walking down the busy streets of New York, but there wrong, way wrong. Well not intirally wrong I am a normal girl but in a way im not. Is it _normal_ for a 16- year old girl to have no parents, no siblings, NO family whatsoever? To live on her own in a small bungalow in New York? Well if you don't think that's normal, then I must be very strange. You must be wondering what I look like, well im tall, nicely tanned, long straight brown hair and icy blue green eyes. Well at least I look normal, I bet you are all wondering why I have no parents, well I will show you…..

"_HEY MUM, HEY DAD!" I said as I ran up to the car "Hey turkey how was the party!" said my mum, 'Turkey' was a nickname only my mum would use " It was so much fun! We all got suger high!" I said as I went into the back of our purple Honda. "So did you dance with any 'boys'?" my father said, he always had a problem if I did anything that had to do with boys "DAD! You know I haven't did anything guy related for the past 5 months" I had just came out of a relationship with a guy named Rick, who I found out that he was cheating on me with Lindsaycoughslutcough and dumped him on the spot. We were driving in the car talking like families do…Then out of nowhere a blinding light came into view, my father swerved in every direction to get out of the way until it hit us dead on._

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital in the intensive care unit, when I demanded to see my parents, that is when they told me that my parents were dead. Luckly they left all there money to me, they knew I would not spend it all. I mainly use it for my Dance & martial arts lessons, or when my cheque didn't come right away. My dance lessons were hiphop, we did comptitions a lot and won most of them. I go every Tuesday and Friday, dancing is what I live for, also I live for martial arts! I also take that to, I live in New York and you never know what will happen next out there. I go to high school, like every other teen. Nothing to special, im not very popular at my school, no one notices me, I have a nack for being very quiet, so I can here a lot of the things they don't what others to hear.

My names Deanna Bradley, im a normal teenage girl, well until today that is……

TBC!

CLIFFHANGER!

So hope yall like it, and what a great way to show you like it if you R&R!


	2. WTF! and sasukes crush

Hello this is Demonvamp with a new chapter that I am making up as I right so it might be a bit odd, but screw that. This is rated T because of mi extensive swearing, so sit back, relax have a complementary drink (hand you a drink) and enjoy mi very retarded fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, THERE HAPPY!

Chapter 2: WTF?

Deanna had just finished her dance class and was VERY tired. Her long brown hair was done up with chopsticks in a low bun, she was wearing her black tank top with her blue jeans and was carrying her back pack that consisted of her homework, dance clothes, money and a bunch of other things that she forgot about. She was walking across the street then a car came out of nowhere nearly hitting her " WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!" Deanna yelled as she hit the front of the car. " Moron" she said under her breath as she continued to walk, she then walked down a short cut that would lead straight to her apartment, just because she didn't want to run into more 'morons'.

Deanna sighed '_I wish I could leave this hell hole once and for all_' she thought. And she would not believe that her wish would come true. Suddenly a bright blue light formed around her feet " WHAT THE FUCK?AAAAAHHH!" and then the blue light sucked her down like a vacuum to the land we know as KOHONA!

"ughhhh…" Deanna said as she moved her body slowly '_ughhh… my head, and why do I feel grass? Theirs no grass where I was. What the hell is going on? Hey I hear voices…_' she thought " HEY HELLO! ANYONE HOME! Sakura-Chan I think she's dead" some voice said, obviously a guy " NARUTO YOU IDIOT! If she was dead then why is she moving and making sounds!" Sakura yelled at Naruto " oh ya…." He said very quietly as he put his face close to Deanna's, it was too close for comfort. Deanna then slowly fluttered her eyes reveling her blue eyes to narutos and he wasent prepared to what was to come very soon "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Deanna as she punched him square in the face. As she kicked Naruto of her and began to run, Naruto was left there on the ground, with a giant bruise and his face, and repeating over and over again " why me, why me.." Sakura looked down at him then saying " now look at what you done, now we need to chase her"

"Where am I and who were THEY?" Deanna said to herself as she ran as fast as she could into the forest. She stopped running and leaned on a tree " they will never find me in here" she smirked at her statement. Then a strong hand grabbed onto her shoulder, she turned her head to face the owner of that hand, a tall boy her age with white shorts, blue shirt with its collar up, black spiky hair, dark eyes and a expression that no one could read and we know him a Sasuke. " Your coming with me" Sasuke said with no emotion what so ever. Deanna being born in NYC knew that some random guy grabbing your shoulder saying ' your coming with me' in the forest BAD VERY BAD!

So she twisted her arm around the arm Sasuke was holding her with, hooked her leg behind his and pushed him right onto the ground (me: I can actually do that, its very easy to do and can drop a grown man) "HAHAH FAT CHANCE!" laughed Deanna. '_How did she do that? No women has ever dared to do that to me ever! All they do is worship the ground I walk on or just stair at me. Now im interested…WAIT WHY SHOUL I CARE!_" Sasuke thought as Deanna ran away.

Deanna looked back at the forest mentally congratulating herself for getting away safely then, THUD! All she could rember was being on the ground and now being carried over someone's shoulder. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTERED!" she cursed as she was being carried to where she punched Naruto. There was Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, Naruto had a ice pack on his swollen face where she punched him and Sasuke was standing with his eyes closed thinking about what had happen in the forest.

Deanna was then put on the ground and was then tied to a large post. Kakashi " sorry miss, but we need to do this so you wont run away, but if you will agree not to run away we will untie you" said Kakashi as he sat on a nearby rock and once again said something " now we are going to ask you a few questions and then if you answer them all you can ask us some, understand miss?" Deanna nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, what's your name, what village are you from and how old are you?" Kakashi asked and everyone looked at Deanna, including Sasuke (readers: GASP! ) " my name is Deanna Bradley, im fro…" then Naruto interrupted " Deanna Bradley? What kind of a name is THAT?" Sakura whacked him in the head and told him to shut up, this made Deanna giggle and so she continued " as I was saying, im from New York City, its not really a village more like 50 of them put together and im 16 years old" Deanna finished.

"Interesting, now here are a few more, do you have a family, how did you learn how to fight and do you work with Orichimaru?" once again she answered " no I live alone, my parents are dead, I take Martial arts twice a week and same with dance, but they don't teach you how to fight and what the hell is a orichimaru?" Sasuke sighed in relief '_thank god, I would hate her to be killed, to lose something so beautiful … wait why am I thinking such things? I JUST MET HER 5 MINUTES AGO!_' Sasuke yelled at himself mentally. Kakashi pleased with his answers he walked up to her and untied her " that wasn't so hard was it?" he then smiled under his mask, Deanna smiled back than asked " now can I ask my own questions Mr.?" " Kakashi, just call me Kakashi and go right ahead Deanna-Chan" pleased with his answer " sweet, uhhh ok who are all of you, where the hell am I and how did I end up in a field?" so all of team 7 introduced themselves and told her they were ninjas, that she was in kohona and fell from the sky and she landed in a field.

Deanna was happy that they found her in the grass then somebody else, but she now has a sudden dislike of Sasuke, because he is constantly pissed of, thinks he's the 'Man' and easily pissed Naruto off. But what she doesn't know is that Sasuke has a crush on her ever since she stood up to him in the forest and proved that she was worthy to be sasukes crush, even though she didn't know.

After Deanna and her new friends were about to leave she remembered that she has no where to stay " uhhh guys, can anyone lit me stay at there place till I find a way home, cuz I really don't wanna sleep outside" " what, are you too chicken Deanna?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone " cram it dirt bag" Deanna replied right back at him. " De-san you can stay at my place! We can have a sleepover and call over a few friends!" suggested Sakura.

" GREAT IDEA! Thanks Sakura-Chan lets go, common!" Deanna grabbed sakura's arm and they both walked to Sakuras place. Sasuke just walked away after they left, while Naruto smiled evilly and decided to call a few guys to do a little spying on the girl's sleepover………

TBC!

YAY! That was so much better then the first one. So tell me how much you liked this on more then the first by pressing the little purple button, see it? Good! So PLEASE R&R OR I WILL SEND A CAR TO COME AND HIT YOU!BWWWAHAHAHAHAHHAA!Cough cough


End file.
